AYUDA PARA ENCONTRAR FICS D:
by CambiaNombres
Summary: Porque no hay peor tragedia que encontrar un hermoso fic ... y perderlo (T T)
1. chapter 1

hola chicos, quería pregunstar sobre dos fics,el primero se trata de Naruto viaja en el tiempo volviendo a ser un bebe, pierde la memoría, lo llevan con hokage, obito se da cuenta de que se parece mucho a su sensei, Minato, y lo acusa de ser su hijo pero este no lo admite, huye de su supuesta responsabilidad, ya que Hokage y Minato creen que es un experimento de Orochimaru, Obito al ver que nadie lo va a cuidar se hace pasar por su hermano mayor,hokage acepta, pero pasan los días y de repente Naruto empieza abrillar y crece,todos sorprendidos tienen más probabilidades de que él niño sea experimento de Orochimaru, pasa el tiempo y mas cosa pasan, pero al final recupera la memoria y vuelve a su tiempo, pero se queda muy sorprendido al ver que las cosas han cambiado DEMASIADO

El segundo trata de un personaje Oc. es un ser humano que viajo a la dimensión de Narutosin darse cuenta, la chica se llama Aru, creo, ella pensando que era un sueño se pasea por la aldea, pero luego se da cuenta de que la siguen, AMBU, esta chica es fanática de Naruto, y viene con una apariencia de Uzumaki, y es SUPER DÉBIL!! bieno según lo que le dijo al hokage, inoichi y morimo ibiki, pero sabe que la podrian matar por eso se hace pasar por un vidente, y cuenta cosas.

Adopta a Naruto, el hokage le deja, Naruto feliz por tener una mamá que lo quiere, pasa el tiempo y da información al hokage, le pagan bien por ello, conoce a Hinata, la masacre Uchiha no se pudo detener, Aru lo dice, y se pone muy nerviosa, pero en esta ocación sobreviven itachi sasuke shisui y una niña, Sasuke tiene deseos de venganza hacia la persona quien mató a toda su familia, el hombre enmascarado,uchiha obito, pero él no sabe quien es, pasa el tiempo y destruyen Konoha a manos de Nagato, pero Aru como buena fanatica de Naruto, amtes de morir le encarga a Tsunade que perdone al rubio oxigenado, y que le de una paliza, a hokageleda un sello para que el edo tensei se disipe y quede sucuerpolibre de ordenes quien hiso la tecnic, aun asi ella muere, en la cuarta guerra ninja la reviven con el edo tensei, pero es liberada, el problema es que Madara la ve al igual que los promeros hokages, pero este enfurecido la rapta, Naruto triste y molesto tratá de rescatarla.

Madara la rapta, le empieza a romper los dedos por no responder:

¿Quién eres tú?

Luego Kaguya aparece y se la lleva al pasado, antes de que se haga Konoha, Aru cambia su nombre por Tori, ahora tendra aventuras con Tobirama Hashirama y Madara, con un final de impacto se da cuenta de que Madara resultó ser su esposo en esa época

 **BUeno amiwuitps esos son doa focs ue me tienen intrigada, esta sera mi nueva sección para poder encotrar fics, espero no se lo tomen a mal y por favor darme los nombres o(﹏)o**

 ** _Sayounara ()_**


	2. capítulo 2

AVER AMIGUITOS :v

Una amiga/o me pidió que buscaran este fic, ya que me temo que nunca leí este fic, tampoco me gusta el SasuHina pero bueno, hay que ser generosos y ayudarla/o

" _fic sasuhina: lo único que recuerdo es una parte ... se trata de que Sasuke entrena con Hinata me parece y en una reunión de los equipos Sakura le quiere dar algo de comerá Sasuke pero Hinata le dice que como ella sabe que no le gustan las cosas dulces ella le preparo algo "_

Dejen sus comentarios, y pídanme si tienen algún fic que quieren encontrar.

PDTA: Si reconozco algún fic que mencionan, o ustedes me dicen, entonces haré "un capítulo" con el respectivo nombre de usuario que pidió, título; y autor, del fic que se describió a buscar

 _ **Nos vemos :v**_


	3. Chapter 3

Vino a mi otra alma en desgracia: v

Ayuden por favor, ustedes saben que todas las personas pasamos por esto ...

Y si nunca te pasó, eres un maldito / a con suerte ...

.

" **_Es una historia SasuSaku de un universo alterno y está completa. Sakura es soltera y decide tener un hijo por inseminación artificial y resulta que el donador es Sasuke. Sasuke había donado esperma solo por una apuesta creo y cuando quiso" cancelar "su donación le que finalmente encontró una mujer que tenía hijos, finalmente encuentra una Sakura y descubre que tiene gemelos y decide hacerse cargo de ellos. "_**

 ** _._**

Ahora una pequeña "crítica" de este fic ...

Es algo cliché ... pero el cliché bien construido es ... hermoso xDDD

Lamentablemente nunca lo haré de este fic, cuando lo encuentre o me cuenten de este, el capítulo "este capítulo" y el estanque en la parte final el nombre y el autor, creo que esté estará mejor.

PDTA: _¿Creen que sería bueno que hiciera una réplica exacta de esta sección, pero al inglés? Creo que es eso expandir nuestras respuestas, pero para eso esto quiere tener más "rewius"_

 _Bueno eso es todo Sayounaraaa: D_

 **TÍTULO: "Jugadas del destino"**

 **AUTORA: "** titaternura"

 **ENLACE: s / 6521074/1 / Las-jugadas-del-destino**


	4. Chapter 4

Me llegó una historia hermosa

Que igualmente no pude encontrar:´v

Y así va la trama …

 **ADVERTENCIA:** lo que voy a decir a continuación es puro spoiler, obviamente del fic, así que no me hago cargo de "injusticias" o de reclamos:y

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **La historia trata de un personaje OC, CC o Mary Sue, cómo quieran llamarlo, que es cantante, una hermosa voz, en un "circo", no estoy segura de sí es caravana o circo. Ella llega a Konoha con su jefe, que la "adoptó" cuando era muy pequeña, al igual que muchos de sus amigos en ese "circo", y sus compañeros-hermanos, conoce a Naruto, un tierno niño rubio de unos hermosos ojos azules de cinco o seis años, ella le hace una promesa de adoptarlo, y él gustoso acepta.**_

 _ **Más que felices y contentos, le dicen la idea al tercer Hokage, ella, no sé su nombre, le dices las innumerables injusticias hacia Naruto, y por eso da la idea de adoptarlo, Hokage no acepta.**_

 _ **Ella y Naruto salen del despacho del Hokage, y justo cuando sale, entra Danzō, en dónde el Hokage y él discuten sobre la tutoría hacia Naruto.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente Hokage la cita a su despacho, junto a Kakashi, de inmediato aparecen en frente de él, el tercero le pregunta si aún está dispuesta a adoptar a Naruto, lo cual hace que la joven se emocionara y dijera que sí, ¿si haría lo que fuera por Naruto', ella asiente, ¿aunque te fueras a casar? Ella también asiente, pero luego procesa todo lo dicho, y queda estupefacta.**_

 _ **Sandaime permite que ella adoptara a Naruto, con la condición de que se casara con Kakashi Hatake y que nunca más saliera de Konoha, ella acepta. Hokage con esta "petición" pensaba ayudar a Naruto y a Kakashi. Esta era la época en la que Kakashi estaba en ANBU, tomaba misiones suicidas a más no poder, en la que seguía culpándose la muerte de Rin y de Obito.**_

 _ **Se corre el rumor de que Hatake Kakashi se enamoró perdidamente de la voz de una cantante, y que si no se casaba con ella … dejaba la aldea.**_

 _ **Lastimosamente no fue así … no fue nada parecido.**_

 _ **Un día Naruto llega de la academia a casa, que era un gran departamento para que los tres vivieran cómodamente, trajo un dibujo de su familia, Kakashi estaba a una izquierda de los dos, en el dibujo, dibujado como una sombra.**_

 _ **Tiempo después adoptan a Sasuke, solo porque "ella" quería … ajá Kakashi, a nadie encagañas.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pequeña crítica :3 …

La verdad, la primera vez que lo escuché, me encantó.

Digo que lo escuché, porque nunca lo leí, todo me lo relato mi hermana. ¿Por qué yo no puedo encontrar fics tan buenos como los que lee ella? :´v

Bueno dejando eso, esta historia es romántica, pero no tanto como para empalagarse de dulce :v

Es un KakashoxOC

Pfff eso es muy obvio.

Espero que me den un rápido título, porque la verdad yo no encuentro el fic por ninguna parte, nunca encuentro los fics que mi One-chan me cuenta :´v

Aaaaaa por cierto, el fic, está en inglés, así que eso hace el trabajo más difícil, pero yo confío en ustedes.

PSDT: al final de mis escritos, pondré "CambiaNombres:v" es que siempre es la misma cosa conmigo, cambió y cambió de nombre siempre xDDD.

Eso es todo, cuídense

Sayounara! :D

.

.

.

CambiaNombres:v FUERA!


End file.
